


Last Chance (one shot)

by Matt_doesnt_care



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Ghost Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matt_doesnt_care/pseuds/Matt_doesnt_care
Summary: Ghost Blowjobs. Hell yeah.EP 3 spoilersProofread by Silencednight





	Last Chance (one shot)

It had been three weeks since Sally Face had been put behind bars.

Larry had been watching Sal every night, making sure that his best friend got to rest well. Every night he was there, sitting on the side of the hard slab of a bed they gave Sal. Every night, hoping for enough energy in the immediate area to manifest himself in a physical form. Every night, wishing he could hug him one more time. Three weeks of trying to kiss his forehead goodnight and failing led him to utter frustration.

It was late on a tuesday when there was a power surge in Sal’s cell; Larry nearly burst into tears with joy as he was finally able to manifest a physical form. Almost immediately he shook Sally Face awake, hugging his companion while he still could.

“What-- L-Larry…?” Sal said in a hushed voice. “You-- Why are you here? Aren’t you mad at me?”

Larry pulled out of the hug, shaking his head no. “Are you crazy? Of course not… I’ve been trying to get you to see me for weeks, now... “

Sal was in disbelief as he felt Larry lay on top of him. He had no idea that Larry was ever even there. He was about to speak when he noticed Larry had un-buckled the strap to his mask. Under any other circumstances, Sal would have immediately objected, but not this time. He allowed the tall ghost to remove his prosthetic and set it aside.

“Larry, Why are you--”

Sally Face was cut off by a firm pair of lips pressing against his own. His eyes widened before fluttering shut, draping his arms around Larry’s neck. When he finally pulled away, He just stared at Sal. He looked like he was going to cry.

“Oh, just shut up, Sally Face… I never got to do this when I was alive.” He muttered, pulling the covers over the two of them. Larry had no idea how long he would be in a physical form, so he decided to act now and think later. He decided to do what he never got to do when he was alive; he was going to have sex with Sal, as this could be his last chance. The boy scooted himself down to Sal’s waist, much to the blue-haired boy’s dismay.

“Larry- You’re straight! I-I’m straight! What in the name of Hell are you--”

“You better keep It down, Sally Face… Wouldn’t want the guards to see you like this…” He said, and Sal was almost able to hear the smirk on Larry’s lips as the ghostly man pulled down Sal’s pants. “Also I call bullshit on you being straight. Look at yourself! You’re already hard just from a kiss.”

And with that, Larry began to lick the tip of his best-friend’s length. Slowly swirling his tongue around and tracing the small slit gently. Sal, in response to this sensation, squirmed a bit. He was still a virgin, and thus was not used to the warm and wet sensation of his childhood friend’s ectoplasmic saliva and rough tongue. It was only a moment before Larry took in the head of Sal’s member; sucking on it harder that the blue-haired man had expected. Sal moaned Larry’s name quietly, biting down on the back of his hand to keep his volume down.

Taking in more, Sal began to feel a small tingling sensation, as if the energy Larry used to manifest was slowly leeching out as time went on. He thought this might be similar to how heat works according to the second law of thermodynamics, but he couldn’t be bothered to contemplate it any longer. His head was going blank with pleasure as he threaded his hand into the soft brown locks of Larry’s hair, forcing the tall man’s head further down.

Larry didn’t gag or gasp for air, as he couldn’t feel pain. He was a ghost, after all. He took advantage of this and bobbed his head fully-- from tip to base-- over and over again.

Sal teared up slightly, biting down on his hand in a desperate attempt to stay quiet. He was getting close to his limit, although he couldn’t form any words to warn him. With one final downward motion of his hand and thrust of his hips, he pumped his load down Larry’s throat.

Larry smiled, pulling away and bringing his face level with Sal’s once more. “I would never be mad at you… I’ve loved you since day one, Sally Face.” He whispered, before locking lips with him one last time.

Sal teared up as he felt the lips slowly vanish, before whispering in return, “I loved you too…”

**Author's Note:**

> link to Sin Corp discord server: https://discord.gg/dYQ5zVa


End file.
